


My Balls Are In Your Court

by hangingupstars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, jaemin is a Big Horndog, jeno gets paid dust in this one but he's the real mvp, kind of? their relationship is just very ambiguous lol, oh NO i forgot one of the most important tags, so is jeno but. jaemin is too horny for his own good, they're high! wowee, this isn't crack but i tried to be funny okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingupstars/pseuds/hangingupstars
Summary: Jaemin invites Jeno over to rip a few bongs and get baked as hell, which sounds like a great plan to the both of them. Well, both of those things happen, but Jeno adds something else into the mix.He wants to eat Jaemin out.And what is Jaemin going to do? Say no? Definitely not.





	My Balls Are In Your Court

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my twitter followers because i just hit 300 followers on there!! wooooo!!!! originally, this was a vaping au but i changed it to weed so i hope that's fine ok enjoy <3333
> 
> also. quick disclaimer. this is my attempt at being crack-y and funny. pls dont take this seriously.
> 
> title from "blue" from heathers

"Bro, let me eat your ass."

Okay, Jaemin might be high as fuck, but he's coherent enough to understand the words that came out of Jeno's mouth.

When he called Jeno over to rip a few bongs and get baked as hell, this is not what he was expecting. Sure, Jeno gets pretty bold whenever they have their Weed Sessions, but he has never said anything like  _that_ before. Not gonna lie, though, Jaemin thinks that it's hot, like, really fucking hot.

"Wait, like, for real?" Jaemin asks in disbelief, sounding dumb and dopey.

"Yeah, dude, like, my tongue on your ass. Only if you're down, though," Jeno adds. Ah, always the gentleman, even when his mind is clouded with weed.

"Uhhhhh, yeah, sounds great."

Jaemin giggles before climbing onto Jeno's lap and pressing his lips to Jeno's slowly. Everything is sort of mixed together, but all that does is make Jaemin feel more surrounded by the pleasure. Jeno keeps licking  _into_ his mouth and getting all up in there, and he tastes like weed (Duh!), but Jaemin could not care less. Jeno's hands have reached into his underwear under his sweatpants, firmly holding his ass cheeks in his palms as he drags his tongue over Jaemin's lips. God, it should be disgusting, spit dripping down Jaemin's chin and Jeno licking it up, but nope! His stoned brain is like,  _Yo, this shit is hot as fuck! There you go, here's a boner!_   And what do you know? Jaemin is hard! What a day to be alive. 

Suddenly, Jaemin gets an idea. He has never tried it before, but it seems like tonight is a night for experimentation, and he's not opposed to it one bit. He grabs the bong before beckoning Jeno closer with a wave of his hand. Well, he doesn't have to come that much closer considering the fact that Jaemin is literally sitting on his lap, but he doesn't want to risk this going wrong. Jeno probably wouldn't care if it didn't really work, but Jaemin needs to feel that self-fulfillment.

When Jeno's close enough, Jaemin brings the bong to his lips, breathes in, and allows the smoke to fill his mouth before almost immediately connecting his lips with Jeno's and exhaling. Jeno doesn't look surprised—he's probably done this before—and instead looks like he's taking a walk in the goddamn park. He blows the smoke into Jaemin's face, making Jaemin's eyes widen, but any surprise melts away when Jeno smiles dumbly and his eyes turn into little crescents and Oh God! Jeno is too cute for Jaemin to even function (it's most definitely the weed inhibiting his functioning, but in Jaemin's mind, Jeno's cuteness is a much more likely culprit). 

They do that about twice more until they both decide that they should stop before they die or something. It feels so good that Jaemin seriously forgets that his dick is  _hard_.

"Jeno..." Jaemin slurs against Jeno's neck, lazily running his fingers through the other's hair.

Jeno hums in curiosity, still kneading Jaemin's now exposed ass cheeks in his large hands. While he feels them, he notes that Jaemin doesn't have the fattest ass, honestly, but it's squishy and nice to play around with so he's more than satisfied.

"Touch my dick."

Jeno lets out a small "ahhhh" before pulling down the waistbands of Jaemin's sweatpants and underwear and stroking Jaemin's cock, and  _whoa_ , if that's not the fucking height of pleasure then Jaemin doesn't know what is. He feels like the galaxy brain meme right now, and Jeno's only touching his dick! Imagine how it's gonna feel when Jeno has his tongue on his ass! Crazy shit!

Jaemin makes sure to let Jeno know how euphoric it feels by moaning super loudly, but not like those fake porn moans. It feels so good that Jaemin feels like there's cum in his veins instead of blood (wait, that's not how it works), so he tries to make his noises match his feelings. His whines and whimpers are throatier, his moans are whinier, the whole nine yards. That seems to do the trick because Jeno starts stroking his dick faster and palming his own. Ugh, Jaemin's power.

Jeno groans, which is, like, the hottest thing Jaemin has ever heard in his life. It's all guttural and sexy and makes Jeno sound all dom-y; Jaemin loves it. It makes Jaemin want Jeno to manhandle him and bruise him and throw him around and—okay, probably not that last one, but the point still stands. Jeno is sexy and Jaemin is  _weak_. 

"God, I need to eat you out,  _shit_ ," Jeno chokes out while pulling his shirt over his head. Jaemin doesn't see why  _that's_ necessary, but Jeno has a hot bod with firm pecs and abs and everything, so he guesses that he can't really complain. In Jaemin's mind, it's free real estate!

It takes Jaemin a few moments to process what Jeno just said. "Oh, yeah, okay." In his marijuana-riddled haze, he totally forgot that Jeno wanted to rim him in the first place.

Jaemin sloppily removes his pants and underwear before sitting on the bed (they were smoking on the floor, they don't need that luxurious shit). He sits kind of awkwardly until Jeno joins him, practically throwing himself on top of Jaemin and kissing him aggressively, making Jaemin squeak. Jaemin can hear himself making some pretty sexy noises while Jeno kisses him, so he gets a heart boner when Jeno starts grinding his hips onto Jaemin's bare cock. It hurts slightly, the rough fabric of Jeno's jeans rubbing against his dick, but the pain only makes Jaemin's dick leak and  _that's_ embarrassing. What-fucking-ever, Jaemin is going to get his ass eaten so all of his worries are out of the window right now.

Jaemin has no idea what he's supposed to be doing right now. "So how do you want me to..." Jaemin's mind is really foggy, Jesus fuck.

"You can, uh, put your ass up, if you want," Jeno suggests, and that sounds great to Jaemin. He rests his head against a pillow with his arms flailing slightly as he figures out where to put them. He considers putting them under himself for easy access to his dick, but then his shoulders would hurt due to the pressure. He also thinks about putting them straight out, kind of like a starfish (he laughs at the mental image), but that's really not sexy at all so he crosses that one off of his list. He eventually settles upon holding his arms above his head and resting them on the pillow as well. He's feeling comfortable, so much so that his mind wanders and his eyes start to droop because this position feels super great for sleeping. His eyes snap wide open when he feels Jeno's hand tracing his spine, a not-so-subtle reminder of what's about to go down (Jeno, Jeno is about to go down. On Jaemin, specifically).

"Can—can I start?" Jeno asks, sort of breathlessly. Jaemin wonders why Jeno would be so out of breath, but he figures that it's probably the weed or the fact that Jaemin's hot or something, so he's freaking out at the prospect of eating him out.

"Mhmm," Jaemin hums, excited already. His dick is  _still_ hard, and he's curious to see if Jeno can make him come untouched. He has done it before on a late night masturbation session with his favorite dildo. It's seriously an out-of-body experience, so Jaemin is honestly kind of worried that the added effect of weed on his orgasm will make him pass out. Oh, well, they'll deal with it when it happens.

Jeno starts with absolutely zero hesitation. He licks a wide stripe from Jaemin's balls to his hole, covering the area in a thin layer of saliva, and boy, does that get Jaemin dripping onto the damn sheets. Jaemin is really into foreplay, but his previous arousal makes him forgive Jeno for skipping that part entirely and getting right into the good stuff. Jaemin lets out a sigh at the feeling. It's nice, pleasant, but not enough. He wants Jeno to make his dick-rocket blast off into the Orgasm Galaxy, and this isn't cutting it.

"Jeno, c' _mon_ , gimme more," Jeno gasps, absolutely desperate.

Jeno simply grunts, not letting Jaemin's whining get in the way of his process.

Jeno continues his licking, getting rougher and faster as he goes on. The constant pressure is starting to make Jaemin's nerves get all buzzy, so that's definitely a good sign. But then, Jeno brings out the big guns. He stiffens his tongue, prodding Jaemin's asshole to coax it open, and  _holy shit_. Jaemin hasn't really had time to fuck himself lately—this is the first time he's felt some sort of sexual pleasure in, like, two weeks—so the feeling of something in his ass is much,  _much_ appreciated. Jaemin breathes in deeply and exhales a long, shaky breath. Jeno goes in even further, trying to fully insert his tongue into Jaemin to loosen him up. It's difficult; Jaemin is tight and just not wet enough.

So what does the fucker do? He retracts the muscle and allows a glob of saliva to fall onto Jaemin's hole. Yup, right on there. Jeno uses his finger to spread it around, massaging the ring of muscle to speed up the process. The new feelings of wetness and Jeno's fingers make Jaemin's brain literally stop working, like, he deadass cannot think of anything. All he can do is let out a breathy moan and a small "Please". It's kind of pathetic, in all honesty, but neither of them care one bit, and it spurs Jeno on to put in even more effort.

Now that Jaemin is wetter and more pliable, he tries again. This time, he manages to get about half of his tongue inside, and the feeling makes Jaemin tremble. His thighs shake as Jeno tries to explore around with his tongue, along with his thumb applying pressure onto his perineum. The massaging around  _and_ inside him is enough to send him into a coma, it feels that good. Jaemin's loose enough for Jeno to fit his entire tongue inside, thrusting it back and forth as if it was a finger or his  _dick_. Speaking of dick, Jaemin wants Jeno to fuck him! Not now, but it's on his to-do list.

Jaemin is absolutely  _melting_. He's letting out embarrassing noises, ranging from whimpers to disgustingly loud moans. He's also crying at this point because the pleasure is too much. There are goddamn tears on the pillowcase, and he really hopes that they dry before Jeno is done with him because he doesn't want him to see that. It would inflate Jeno's pride way too much (as if Jaemin's porn-like noises weren't enough).

After a few minutes of tongue-fucking, Jeno stops, but not before pressing a kiss to the now pliant hole, which makes Jaemin nearly collapse onto the bed sheets. He's glad that Jeno just kind of lets him turn into a puddle because his legs are definitely broken now.

"Jesus, your tongue is fucking magic," Jaemin breathes out, wiping away some of the tears still springing from his eyes. Jeno really did a number on him; it felt so amazing that he really, truly does not give a single percent of a fuck that he didn't come.

"Thanks, dude," Jeno says while smiling, but then he notices Jaemin bringing his fingers to his eyes.

"Wait, did you  _cry_?" Jeno asks.

Jaemin would normally protest, blush pink and deny the allegation completely, but his mind is too hazy to put that much effort into lying. Instead, Jaemin closes his eyes and nods with a wide smile on his face.

"Just felt that good, Jen."

Jeno smirks. "Well, good, because I'm not done yet."

Jaemin was  _not_ expecting that. Like, he's down, like,  _totally_ down, but he thought Jeno would just ask him for a handjob or a blowjob or something and they'd be done with it. Now he's excited, his blood flowing a bit more quickly than it was before. Still syrupy, but faster.

"Wh-what—" Jaemin begins to ask, but he's interrupted.

"Do you have lube?"

Jaemin nods quickly, resisting a smile plastering itself on it's face because lube means that Jeno's going to  _fuck him_ and he is more than ready. Well, it's not confirmed, but Jaemin fucking hopes so because his dick is still harder than his organic chemistry class, which is really saying something. Jaemin forces his body to work, which is neither fun nor easy after what Jeno just did to him, but he needs to reach far to get his almost-empty bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. His legs are jelly, but anything to smash.

Jaemin basically throws it at Jeno, who fumbles around with the bottle until it lands on the carpet with a sad sound. It's an even sadder sight when Jeno has to get off of the bed to get it off of the floor, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

Speaking of doing what you gotta do, Jaemin's anticipation gets the better of him. He  _needs_ to know if he's going to get the dick or not so he can plan out the rest of his week to see if his nights are free for long, slow masturbation sessions. Priorities.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" And Jaemin isn't even embarrassed.

"Uh, well, no." Damn. "But I was thinking of fingering you until you come?"  _Damn_. After knowing that, Jaemin can't complain.

"Okay, fuck yes, please." Jaemin flips himself over so he's lying on his back, and he spreads his legs to let Jeno know that he is open for business. This position is way more comfortable, too, so that's a huge plus. Jaemin cranes his neck slightly to see Jeno kneeling in between his legs in all his shirtless glory. God, Jaemin wants to fucking lick Jeno's body, it's that hot. Okay, Jaemin is way too horny right now. He needs to come or else he seriously thinks he might go crazy or stupid.

Jeno pops open the cap on the bottle of lube and drizzles some onto his fingers, not even bothering to warm it up. Jaemin doesn't really mind cold lube, though. Oooh, maybe he has a temperature kink or something. He should experiment with that on himself sometime. After his fingers are properly lubed up, he reaches down to rub small circles around the ring of muscle, loosening it up even further in preparation to take something longer than a tongue. The pressure is pleasant, and Jaemin feels like a happy cat when he squirms around slightly at the feeling.

Then, Jeno pushes a finger in, and Jaemin has never felt so grateful that his own fingers aren't inside of himself. Jaemin loves Jeno's hands, loves how big they are and how long and bony his digits are. Jaemin has gotten off while thinking about them in his ass multiple times, and his dreams are finally coming true. He thanks the sex gods up above for putting them together to experience this very moment. Jeno puts it in all the way, then retracts it only thrust it back in. His finger is  _just_ shy of touching Jaemin's prostate, so he hopes that Jeno can reach in a bit farther in so he can see fucking  _stars_.

Jaemin braces himself for the feeling, the bursting of pleasure that comes with his sweet spot being stimulated, and Jeno is  _so_ close. So, so close, Jaemin can taste it, but. Oh. Jeno pulls his finger out, leaving Jaemin whining and letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Ugh,  _Jeno_ , what the hell?"

Jeno quiets him with a small hush before leaning forward to connect his lips with Jaemin's. His noises are muffled, Jeno drinking them all in as he kisses Jaemin as passionately as he can, with biting and licking and everything in between. He ropes Jaemin in so close that Jaemin gasps in surprise when Jeno presses inside with two fingers this time. The intrusion slightly burns, but Jeno works them in gradually, minimizing the pain. Jaemin grabs onto Jeno's shoulders, groaning as they reach deeper inside of him, deeper than Jaemin can reach with his own fingers. Jeno smirks against Jaemin's mouth before moving down his his body to leave hickeys all across the span of his chest.

At this point, Jeno is working his two fingers in and out thoroughly, punching breathy gasps and moans out of Jaemin's lungs with every thrust. Once again, tears spring into his eyes, falling down his temples. This time, however, Jeno sees them and laughs, kissing them away before they're able to hit the pillow. The action is so domestic and romantic and gross that it makes Jaemin want to cry even more, but Mama didn't raise a weak bitch, so he holds them back. 

"You're so pretty, Jaemin," Jeno slurs slightly, leaning back down to kiss Jaemin's chest again. Jaemin is too soft for this shit.

He responds by putting his hands in Jeno's hair and humming, reveling in the feeling of Jeno's fingers inside of him. Judging by the pace at which Jeno is going right now, Jaemin doesn't think that he's going to put in a third finger, but he doesn't mind, in all honesty. As long as he gets to come, then he's happy. 

Surprisingly, Jeno slows down, making Jaemin look up with furrowed brows. This is  _not_ what he signed up for. Jeno said he was going to finger him until he comes! Why isn't he doing that now?!

"Jeno, if you don't keep going, I will personally break your dick off and feed it to your cats."

Jeno frowns. "I don't think they'd like that, Jaemin."

Without another word, Jeno starts curling his fingers, and Jaemin knows  _exactly_ what he's trying to do. He starts to feel slightly guilty for threatening Jeno and endangering his beautiful, big, wonderful, big dick, but the promise of a prostate massage makes him forgive himself. It takes a few moments considering the fact that Jeno has never fingered Jaemin before, but after some prodding here and there, he finds it. Jaemin moans in a pitch high enough to make his face turn red, and his knees knock together as Jeno continues to assault the spot.

"Right there?" Jeno asks. He has the audacity to have a smug look on his face, and Jaemin would definitely slap it off of him if he wasn't feeling the most intense pleasure he has ever felt in his life.

Jaemin throws his arm over his eyes so he doesn't even have to  _look_ at Jeno, but also because Jeno has seen him cry way too much tonight. Jeno continues, barely thrusting his fingers anymore and instead rubbing his fingertips against Jaemin's prostate. The stimulation makes Jaemin's head spin because it's so strong and in his face (or should he say, in his ass) that kind of wants it to stop but also continue on for the rest of eternity. The feeling of the constant pressure against the bundle of nerves also makes Jaemin's dick wet. Like,  _really_ wet. He can feel the precum dripping down his length and onto his stomach, and he really hopes that Jeno is into that because the abuse of his prostate is not helping the situation at all.

Thank fuck he is. "Whoa, you're, like,  _dripping_ ," Jeno says in disbelief before using his other hand to touch the tip of Jaemin's cock, almost as some sort of confirmation that it's actually real. When Jeno pulls his fingers away from the head, a string of sticky precum connects them, making Jeno marvel at the sight.

"Yeah, I  _know_ ," Jaemin whines. "Just, just don't touch my dick, wanna come untouched."

Jeno's eyes widen so much that Jaemin is scared they might pop out of his pretty little head. "Oh, okay, wow, okay."

Jeno moves his hand away, satisfying Jaemin's request, and continues to rub and rub and rub and  _rub._ It's so much, so much pleasure and stimulation, but Jaemin can't get enough of it. His thighs are trembling, his ab muscles contracting as his orgasm starts to build in the pit of his stomach. He's sweating, beads of perspiration dotting his forehead as his breaths become quicker and more irregular. Oh  _god_ , Jaemin feels like he's on the edge of fucking death, a death where it's just a flash of white light and then it's over.

"I'm going to  _fucking_ come, Jeno," Jaemin warns. "Don't stop, please, please, please," He's pleading, begging, all of his inhibitions thrown out the window because all he wants in his life right now is to release. 

"I got you, Jaemin, let go," Jeno coaxes gently, totally contradicting his fingers which push against Jaemin's sweet spot even  _harder_ if that's possible. The contrast makes Jaemin choke out a pathetic sob.

"I'm coming, Jeno, please, I'm  _coming_ —"

And then Jaemin snaps. His hips buck up as his cock spurts out ropes of thick, white cum. He lets out a  _lot_ , just rolling down his dick, mixing with his precum from before and covering the skin of his stomach. At first, he shakes, the muscles in his legs and abs contracting as he releases, but after a bit, he goes boneless, completely liquefying against the bed as he continues to cum. He seriously comes for, like, forty seconds straight, just stream after stream of cum coming out of him.

Jeno is speechless, to say the least. His mouth is gaping, completely impressed by Jaemin's... capacity for cum. It's really hot, like almost-enough-to-make-him-come-in-his-pants hot. Jeno is absolutely throbbing in his jeans, but he thinks that he could come just by looking at Jaemin in this state for a few more minutes. He looks _so_ sexy, his legs all spread out, his hair slightly damp from his sweat, and his cheeks flushed from the heat in his body. Oh, and the puddle of cum on his tummy. However, it's probably unrealistic to reach an orgasm that way, so he settles on jerking himself off. 

So, Jeno takes himself out of his underwear after unzipping his jeans, his cock hot and heavy in his hands. He starts stroking himself, using the lube he used to finger Jaemin to slick up his stroke game. He's got some pretty strong stroke game, if he does say so himself. He apparently also has really strong fingering game if Jaemin's outrageous amount of cum means anything.

Jeno's groans of pleasure snap Jaemin out of his post-orgasm haze, mind still floaty and full of static from still being really stoned. That doesn't stop him, though, from stretching his neck to look at Jeno, who's currently beating his meat so fast that it makes Jaemin dizzy. Dick machine broke, so there's no chance of him getting hard or coming again for hours, but that's fine. Jaemin needs some serious sperm recovery time after coming that much. Still, the sight of Jeno stroking himself is an extremely nice image to look at, so Jaemin doesn't attempt to take his eyes off of him. 

After only a minute, Jeno's own sounds are interrupted by his orgasm. He hunches over as cum drips out of his dick and down his knuckles, covering his fingers. He definitely doesn't come as much as Jaemin did, but Jeno doesn't know if he would actually want that. Jaemin looks thoroughly, utterly fucked out, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness every few seconds. 

When Jeno stops coming, he flops down onto the bed next to Jaemin, throwing his arm over the younger male's waist. He breathes in deeply, taking in the lingering scent of weed and the freshness of Jaemin's bed sheets. He must have washed them recently. Oops.

"That was... good," Jeno hums while his eyelids droop and threaten to close for the next few hours.

"Just good? Well, damn, I think I fucking transcended," Jaemin laughs breathlessly. "Like, seriously, my third eye opened when I came."

"That's good, Jaemin. I'm glad I could make you feel good," Jeno mumbles as he cuddles closer to Jaemin, almost stuffing his face into Jaemin's neck. The heat is stifling, almost suffocating and definitely uncomfortable, but Jaemin supposes that he doesn't mind. Jeno  _did_ just give him the best orgasm of his life, so he lets it slide. He also lets the fact that he's still covered in cum slide. All Jaemin does is grab his blanket to wipe himself down, which is definitely disgusting and means that he'll have to wash his sheets again, but cleaning up is a problem that they'll deal with when they wake up.

For now, they fall asleep, minds cloudy and dumb smiles on their faces.

Cheesy motherfuckers.

**Author's Note:**

> that was....... ridiculous. i hope ur happy
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem) where i recently hit 300 followers (aka the only reason why i wrote this fic LMAO)!!! i also have [an nsfw markhyuck au](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem/status/1115016092848541696) (featuring dom!hyuck and sub!mark) on there if you're interested in that!!! let me know how you felt about this on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryeyedboys) or in the comments below!!! much love to all of you for finishing this stupid thing <3


End file.
